


Baby Talk

by Bam4Me



Series: The Big Ageplay Guns [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Rhodey, Diapers, Infantilism, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, baby talk, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wasn't always a big boy, and sometimes he was. But, sometimes, he needed to be something that he wasn't, which is why Daddy helped a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This, unfortunately, is NOT entirely what the prompter asked for, but I TRIED. They wanted baby talk to help make a person little, and I think I kind of succeeded, but I'm really not entirely sure.
> 
> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/
> 
> Original prompt here: http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/post/142556001029/hi-ok-i-now-have-an-idea-for-you-one-were-rhodey

“Baby bug, where’s your baba?”

 

Tony gave Rhodey a look like he thinks Daddy might be going a little crazy. Did he  _ have _ to use baby talk?

 

“I don’t need-”

 

Rhodey sighed, leaning in to pepper a few kisses over Tony’s face. Tony’s been having a rough time getting into headspace since his parents funeral. Rhodey guesses, that inheriting the biggest company in the world, would do that to a twenty-two year old, but Rhodey knows that he needs this… also, he needs a new assistant. Really, no one seemed to ever be able to keep track of Tony, and his little boy was looking tired and upset, more and more every time Rhodey saw him.

 

Not that he got to see him nearly enough anyways, but at least they were still in the same city. Rhodey may be on an Air Force base the majority of his time, but most nights, he could still make it home to try and wrangle Tony in for at least one meal, even if he couldn’t get him to bed.

 

They both desperately needed this break.

 

“Little boy, that is  _ not _ what I asked. Where’d your baba go, bunny?”

 

It was kind of a low blow. Tony was the sweetest little boy when he was his littlest, but he rarely accepted being babied so deeply. Tony was, by definition, a  _ big boy _ . He could go potty all on his own, and Daddy would  _ never _ put him in a crib -mostly, because Rhodey didn’t like the way that if Tony  _ wasn’t _ in diapers, it would probably just lead to a wet bed and a pissed off engineer cannibalizing the crib parts for a new toy for Dummy to play with- but Tony was a big boy. He didn’t need bottles and he could usually be trusted with things like legos or crayons, without Daddy being worried that he might suck on them and choke.

 

No no, they did  _ ageplay _ , not _ infantilism _ . But sometimes, Tony needed it. Sometimes, he needed to be younger, because sometimes, everything felt like it was crushing in on him like a ton of bricks, and he needed Dada to baby him and make him feel small and baby-like. Because sometimes, only a baby could crawl out of the pile of bricks crushing him, and sometimes, Dada wasn’t strong enough to dig him out on his own.

 

That’s why Tony needed baby time, because sometimes, he didn’t even realize he was burried till he couldn’t breathe. 

 

Tony could breathe right now, but Daddy knew how deep he was right now, and this was the only time they had to do this, and if Rhodey waited till they had time again later, Tony wouldn’t be breathing, and Rhodey would feel like an utter failure.

 

They  _ really _ needed to get Tony an assistant that could help him out.

 

Tony sighed, looking away with a slight flush to his features, pointing at his abandoned bottle in between the couch cushions. It was empty now, having been sucked dry of milk. Rhodey grabbed it with a smile, “It’s nearly lunch time bunny, you want some juice?”

 

On days when Tony was able to play with Daddy, Rhodey tried to up his nutrient intake as much as he could get away with. Goodness knows the genius could use some quality carbo-loading days. Tony nodded at him, already relaxing a little into the couch cushions.

 

It was a lazy day today, since Rhodey was trying to keep him from getting ideas and overworking himself again, so Rhodey just took a minute to change the channel on the TV to some children’s show, and with a pressed kiss to Tony’s forehead, left the room to fill his bottle for him.

 

When he got back, Tony’s big eyes were glued to the colourful cartoon on the screen, sucking thoughtfully on his thumb. Rhodey just grinned and got a pacifier out of the side table, and gently nudged Tony’s hand to the side so he could clip it to the front of Tony’s shirt. Tony looked adorable today, with a baby blue shirt that declared him, ‘Daddy’s Little Engineer’ and pajama pants with sonic screwdrivers on them. He looked adorable.

 

Just one thing missing. He looked up at Tony’s face, and snorted when he saw the way that Tony had changed his course of action without being able to get his thumb in his mouth. Instead, he had his left hand wrapped firmly around the back of his paci, the entire arm, moving ever so slightly while he sucked.

 

“Hey, baby bun, you think you can lay down for Dada? Just a little bit, I promise.”

 

Tony mindlessly did as he was asked, moving to lay back against the couch cushions, never letting his eyes off the TV. “Thanks, bug.”

 

Tony made a humming noise, that Rhodey decided was some sort of reply, but ignored it, since it was completely unintelligible to anyone but himself.

 

Tony’s big eyes flickered away from the screen for the barest second when he saw Daddy moving in the corner of his eye, before going back to him just as fast, a squawking noise coming out instead. “Dada, no!”

 

Rhodey raised an eye at his little boy as he knelt on the edge of the couch, diaper bag at his side. “Dada, yes.”

 

Tony squirmed on the couch, looking lost and confused. Rhodey knew that the baby was  _ much _ littler than he let on right now. “Dada, Tony doesn’t  _ need _ that, he’s a big boy!”

 

Rhodey frowned, “I’m sorry baby bun, but Dada doesn’t see any big boys around right now. Tony needs his diapey.”

 

Tony frowned, a few tears welling up in his eyes. Rhodey decided to get started, knowing fully well that Tony didn’t like accidents, and would forget all about the thing as soon as it was on and he got a good cuddle for the trouble of it.

 

He gently tugged the pajama pants and boxers off, putting the changing mat under Tony’s hips as he went. Tony just continued silently letting out a few tears while his chest heaved in silent sobs. Rhodey’s heart clenched at the sight, he  _ never _ wanted Tony to cry, but he knew if he left the baby without, it’d just lead to an accident and little boys who cried even more.

 

If Tony really didn’t want the diaper, he’d have safe worded by now. It didn’t even have to stop their play, a simple ‘yellow’ would get the word across that Tony was big enough that he really didn’t need it. But instead, he just kept up his silent wracking sobs, looking ever like the baby boy that he was.

 

Rhodey worked quick so he could put everything up and pick up his babe for a much needed snuggle. He finished up, wiping his hands down with one of the sanitizing wipes after finishing with his diaper. He gently cooed at the little boy, ignoring the rest of the clean up for now, and got off the couch, picking the baby up. Tony was happier about that, eagerly latching on with thin limbs and clingy fingers. Rhodey reached up to press the boy’s face into his neck, bouncing him as well as he could.

 

“I know, I know, bunny, that was tough, wasn’t it? Dada didn’t mean to make his baby bunny cry.”

 

Tony pulled his face out of Rhodey’s neck, breath still hitching in sobs. Rhodey’s heart still felt tight. “I, I, I  _ know _ , Dada! Tony, Tony, Tony isn’t, isn’t so big right now!”

 

Rhodey nodded. Tony always repeated numerous words when he got little. Sometimes, he’d do it when he was big too, but only when he was beyond stressed or hadn’t had a chance to play lately. Back before they started playing at all, Tony used to stutter like a madman because of stress and lack of sleep.

 

Rhodey just held him close again. “I know, bunny. You want your baba? Dada and his little boy can cuddle in the rocking chair, and all this icky stress can go away.”

 

Tony nodded into his neck, so Rhodey grabbed the bottle off the side table, sighing in relief when he finally sat down with his baby boy in the chair. “Shh, shh, shh. You’re okay, little bunny. Dada is right here, and he’s not going  _ anywhere _ .”

 

Tony gave him a wide eyed look while Rhodey got him situated across his lap. “P’omise?”

 

Rhodey nodded, leaning in to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Dada promises.”

 

Tony gave him a long look, accompanied by a few long sucks on the nipple of the bottle. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com/


End file.
